HOTD THORNS ON ROSES II
by AvengedAniZom
Summary: STOP! Drop your papers!pencils!exams!school jerseys!college apps!and that pretty prom dress! Because Starting Today None of it will matter...Why?Just ask these teens now live in a world of kill or be killed!Since When?Since the beginning of humanity...


**Chapter Intro:**

"And what are you in here for this time Ms. Magamichi?" Mr. Kyo spoke of grave ill as he pushed the rims of his glasses closer to his eyes, scanning his least favorable student from head to toe. Her red hair was pulled back into a thick long ponytail with a black poufy ribbon as her disheveled bangs covered her blue eyes. She smiled innocently at Mr. Kyo as he gestured for her to sit down.

"Awww Mr. Kyo, I just came to visit my favorite teacher." Sadie said, smirking as she sat down in an empty desk. Scanning the isolated room she was in, she let out a whistle as Mr. Kyo groaned.

"Wanna see my eye trick?" Sadie perked up as her Algebra teacher placed a textbook on her desk, grimacing as he placed some worksheets on top of it.

"Sadie listen to me, you are not to lave this this room until 4th period and the presentation in the auditorium is finished. I will come to guide you to your 4th period class at 1:20pm. You are in here because of the prank you have successfully pulled off at 10:30 am, leaving 3 students going to the nurse. Ms. Migamichi remember, this is your last warning. If the pranks continue it will result in you being expelled and you shall not touch school grounds ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Kyo asked, looking deep into the eyes of the redhead as she rolled them.

"Fine..." She mumbled as the 42 year old man raised up from the desk, stretching his back in the process before slowly walking towards the door before officially closing it, locking it for good measure.

Sadie pouted as she put on her headphones, unlocking her ipod, and turning on 'Boom Boom Pow' by the Black Eye Peas.

"Ha Ha! The old sap forgot to take my iPod." She smiled to herself as the song started to play. "I got that boom boom pow them chickens jockin my style!" Sadie practically screamed aloud as she danced around the empty classroom, giving the clock a quick look before smirking.

3...2...1... Just then a small audible tap was heard against one of the many windows in the classroom. Sadie smirked. "_Right on time_." she thought as she glanced to see two pair of eyes looking back at her. She was wide eyed with anxiety as she ran over, eager to escape the tiny classroom she was trapped in.

"Raise it up and turn it right!" Sadie screamed as she made gestures with her hand, pointing to the bolted lock as she watched her two friends go to work. "Hurry up Avis!" Sadie urged as she heard the clicking noise that would bring her to freedom.

"Your so useless!" Sadie yelled at Avis playfully as she threw herself into his arms in a desperate attempt to get some sunshine outside and away from the school. Avis brown hair was bundled in her face as she pulled herself up , leaving the green-eyed boy on the hard surface of the ground, his white shirt covered in grass stains.

"Next time you have to unlock the windows for me." Sadie said, smiling to her best friend Miami who gave her a light laugh as Avis groaned, picking his feet up off the ground.

"I rather keep a clean school record Sadie." Miami said in an almost whisper as she gave her two friends a cheerful smile.

"Ya, that's strange. My record is fat with failures of schoolwork and outstanding pranks, yet you guys have the cleanest records and are part of the honors society." Sadie mimicked the last part as Avis let out a laugh as he patted his jeans.

"Why are we friends with her again Miami?" Avis joked as they snuck their way towards the school's gym doors.

Sadie rolled her eyes as Miami smiled shyly, her black disheveled bangs flew in her crimson eyes as she grabbed the edges of her blue blazer, shivers suddenly down her spine.

"So you gonna tell her the plan Miami?" Avis spoke as Miami looked at him, a blush creping onto her cheeks before nodding politely.

"Even though I'm against this whole breaking out of jail frenzy ,I decided that we should cut through the locker room into the auditorium. I already saved you a spot Sadie, and Mrs. Clarksina thinks were both going to the restroom." Miami said as they approached the gym doors . Sadie stared at the both of them.

"Ooooo, restroom make-out session? Hmm, I didn't know you guys got down and dirty like that." Sadie laughed as she quirked an eyebrow up, seeing Miami's red face of embarrassment as Avis just laughed.

"You really are something else Sadie." Avis chirped as they made their way through the row of lockers. The trio passed by the smell of sweat and dirt lingering in the air, with a hint of...blood.

"I think I found the door." Avis said as he reached his arm out to open the gym doors leading to the auditorium. Silently, Avis cocked his head to the side, peeking out to see the coast was clear before giving Miami a little push, Sadie creping behind her. His toned muscles slowly closing the door as quietly as possible, reaching the wooden covered bleachers in a scurry.

"Sadie, Saiji saved you a seat." Miami whispered hastily in Sadie's ear as she nodded in response. The two departed in separate ways.

"Aye Miami!" Sadie whispered ,loud enough for just them to hear.

"You guys are great partners in crime. Remind me to pick you guys up when I harass people at Wal-Mart." Sadie smirked as she made her way over to the Eastern side of the bleachers, looking around for any signs of her teachers. She quickly lowered her body as she slowly crawled army style up the bleachers, looking for any signs of Saiji. Just then she caught a glimpse of brown spiky hair done in a faux hawk and dark brown slanted eyes glaring back at her. A small smile played on his oval shaped face.

"Saiji!" Sadie buzzed as she scrambled up towards the first of the top rows, a huge widened smile played on her lips. She tip toed over sneakers and stilettos as she made her way over.

"Scuse me! Pardon me! Sorry! Aye watch your foot asshole!" Sadie hissed as she tripped over a pair of black fresh sneakers, causing her to miraculously fall forward instead on the rows of people in front of her. She glanced over to the owner of the stylish shoes with a look of annoyance ; she saw a smirk on his face, causing her own to distort into pure anger.

"Shoulda watched your step girlie." The boy said with a playful look as he bent down to wipe the invisible specks of dust on his shoes. The boy's auburn hair was gelled back and out of his face to show his tanned skin and freckles that girl's just died for. He kept aviator glasses tucked in his shirt as his jaw tensed and then relaxed as he chewed on peppermint gum. His blue eyes and perfect smirk made her want to reach over and slap it all off.

"Jerk-off." Sadie mumbled , still on the ground as she watched teachers scanning the bleachers.

"Feisty are we?" The boy murmured ,smiling as Sadie grunted before kicking his shoe with the back of hers.

"Douchebag!" she half-yelled, half-whispered.

"Prosti-"

"Keagon shut up!" The boy next to him finally butted in as he glanced at the red headed boy, shaking his head in disapproval which received a satisfied grin from Keagon.

"I'm Geoffery Dees Kuribayashi and this is my friend Keagon Overton. My apologies for his behavior." The boy said as he gave Sadie a warm smile which actually simmered down the anger she had. She looked the boy up and down to see his Brown eyes and brown hair styled in a buzz cut. He wore a regular tee-shirt with blue jeans, and a black pair of combat boots. He gestured to help her up as she shook her head, giving him a small smile.

"If you haven't heard by now I made a small little prank which resulted in 3 people injured and I'm trying to lay low for a while." Sadie perked up as Geoffery and Keagon looked at her surprised.

"Your Sadie?" Keagon question as Sadie was the one now smirking.

"Maybe." she teased as she continued her trek to the her friend Saiji. As she crept army-style she peeked up to meet her best friend's eyes.

"Hows the weather down there?" Saiji asked as Sadie's eyes gleamed with happiness.

Sadie squealed as she put Saiji in a death-gripping hug ; he hugged her back just as tight. As the two broke apart Sadie noticed a boy standing next to Saiji, nervously glancing around.

"So what did you do to get in trouble this time?" Saiji questioned as he smiled at his trouble-making buddy.

"Well, let's just say I sorta stole a bunch of chemicals from the science lab and threw them into our second period's classroom. Apparently I was caught because one of those shitty snobs saw a twix outside of the room. I mean come on! Just because I eat twix and leave the wrappings around the school doesn't mean that one was mine!" Sadie protested, pouting in the process as Saiji just chuckled.

"Well whose this guy?" Sadie questioned as she glanced beside Saiji to see a boy with dirty blonde hair and big green eyes staring back at her, a shy smile on his face. He was really tall and made Sadie feel like an onion as he towered of the both of them just by sitting down. His skin was slightly tan but mostly pale. He wore black sweatpants, black sneakers, and necklace with a baseball cap saying 'Go Saints'. Also a black jacket to complete his motorcycle image.

"I'm Ray Montag." He said, quite timidly as Sadie gave him a smile.

"Sadie Migamichi at your service." She perked up. Ray nodded as he put out his hand for her to take. As their hands connected Ray felt a shock of electricity and pain going up his arm; he let out a small gasp, jerking his hand away from the redhead's as she tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Haha! Classic Electrical Buzzer trick!" Sadie said as her and Saiji both started laughing, only to be silenced by the look on Ray's face.

"He's a new student, cut him some slack will ya?" Saiji spoke up as Sadie scoffed in the process before actually turning to pay attention to what was happening in front her.

In front of them on a podium stood a couple of figures on the stage, each holding replicas of firearms and showing how to take the safety off and reattachments.

Two out of the six people were actually the ones speaking, one of them was female. As she started to speak again Sadie let out a breath, letting the ladies words come in ear and leave out the other.

"My name is Fiona O' Hare and this is my partner Nickolas Crawford. We are here today to talk about our job in the army. I myself worked in the Airforce for about two years and Nickolas has been a Marine for two years and six months."

The woman made a gesture to her wings to indicate her role in the air force , smiled widely which showed her perfect shining teeth. Her blonde hair was placed into a messy bun, keeping strands of hair from creeping into face which was flawless, showing her high cheekbones. She scanned the group of teens with her blue eyes as if everyone she was looking at were hostiles.

Just as she started to back away the young man everyone assumed as Nickolas stepped up, his hands behind his back in a broad posture, confidence shining through him. His hazel eyes were warming and sensitive as his short born hair kept out of the way. He stood at a good 6'1, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Students and Teachers here today! We are here to introduce the beneficial program we like to call 'Army Strong'! This program is based on experienced veterans taking high school students under their wing and teaching them how it is out there in on the 'battelfeild!'" Nickolas spoke with such a broad voice as everyone glued their eyes to him.

Just as he was about to introduce a list of veterans the gym doors were slammed open, five people walked inside, their shoes clicked to the same beat as they made their way over to their 'VIP' part of the bleachers, covered with the rest of the popular people. Their posse mushed together as the smell of perfume filled the nostrils of others surrounding them, slowly attracting the students attention to them.

"O great, the Shit Squad." Sadie murmured to Saiji and Ray as Ray looked puzzled.

"I hope they enjoyed your prank Sadie." A boy from behind Sadie murmured as she snickered.

The head leader of the squad was part of the honors society. Her grey eyes staring bordly at Nick and Fiona as she rested her head on one of her minions shoulders. She placed her scrawny pale hands on top of the green ribbon in her hand to fix her sleek black ponytail.

"Tanya, can I see your comb?" She asked as she turned to her blonde friend who was just as emotionless as she was. She looked at her friend with a dull expression before reaching into her bag for her comb, only to tend to her own blonde hair.

"After I'm done with it Hikari." She chirped as Hikari scolded her.

"Gosh your so obsessed." One of the girls said in a sleekish voice as she put a strand of black hair back to reveal her pointy ears and solid blue 'hand on black' shirt, jeans with blue running shoes. When she smirked at Tanya you could see her profound top and bottom canines."

"Shush Sidney." Hikari hissed as she watched Fiona and Nick closely, Only to get a sneer from the girl.

"Whatever twinkle toes." She growled under her breath.

The other girl stayed silent as she watched Sidney and Hikari bickering again. She looked at them with the same sapphire blue eyes as Sidney and the same pale skin as Hikari. She wore a tight, black short sleeved top, white vest, and light blue tight jeans with black combat boots. She also had a pair of white goggles atop of her head. She started to doze off into a daydream as a voice caught her attention.

"Zoey, wakey wakey eggs and bakey." The voiced cooed in her ear as Zoey groaned in frustration.

"Let me sleep Jin." She said with a serious tone as she smugly plopped her head in his lap as a pillow.

"You need to pay attention. You never know when you might need to shoot someone." Jin joked as Zoey swapped him away with her hand.

"I'm going to put my cap on and you'll really be pissed. I'll bug you till your ears bleed." He said with slight seriousness to his voice.

Zoey peeked through one eyelid as her eyes settled on two shining eyes looking down on her. His eyes were beautiful to her, with one ocean blue eye and the other a warming brown color.

"Ughh you are the worst." She half yelled as she lazily got up to watch the boring presentation. She was dying to get out off.

"They're such snobs! Think there better because there so smart. Please, I swear once we get out of here I am so going to screw with them. Maybe I should put a stink bomb in the locker room when they have to go there, or maybe take their clothes outside and hang on the flagpole" Sadie rambled on as she felt a cool hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down little mermaid." The boy above Sadie said as she looked up to see her snowy white-haired friend looking at her with a glint of amusement.

"What's it to you snow white." Sadie spat as the boy scrunched his face up.

"Ya know, I could easily tell the principal you're in here if you keep calling me Snow White." The boy spat back as Sadie just gave him a frown.

"Snitch on me Ryou and I will blow your brains out with one of those guns down there." She threatened as Ryou leaned back , resting his white and black vans on the lower part of the bleachers. His blue eyes hiding the anger the redhead sparked in him for calling him such names to diminish his manliness. He glanced over to one of the closer teachers and slowly got up to excuse himself to the restroom.

Ray, who seemed to be one of the few people actually listening to what the presentation, felt a sickening feeling in his gut that he couldn't get rid of. "_Maybe it's just the butterflies for a first day."_ Ray thought to himself as he glanced around nervously, silently cursing himself for acting so jittery.

"Aye you, you shouldn't be in here!"

Sadie looked fully alarmed as she saw Mr. Kyo walking up the bleachers, his eyes filled with fury as he forcefully grabbed her by the arm.

"Get off of me you jerk!" She screamed as she struggled out of her teacher's grip.

"Your expelled young lady! OOO you are so dead!" He yelled in clenched teeth.

Just as Nick and Fiona were about to close the presentation with their final words and handing out permission slips to participate in there program, a horrible scream echoed through the halls as a blonde haired boy burst through the doors.

Only terror escaped his lips as he let out another cry of pain before curling in a ball on the floor.

"Help Me! it Hurts!" He screamed as he started to cry hysterically, clutching his left arm as blood seeped through it. His jaw closed as he tried to contain the screams of agony and the feeling of pain that was overwhelming.

Everyone watched in a total state of shock as Nick, Fiona and a student rushed to the boy who was now starting to convulse heavily. His skin color seemed to fade as his eyes started to bleed from the massive amount of venom going through his body.

"Nick, grab his arm." Fiona yelled out orders as Nick laid the boy out, telling him to calm down as he cried, sucking in his last breath as other teachers rushed over to help the commotion. Fiona scanned the area as she looked at the student who rushed over to help, telling her to rush for a first aid kit. The female student's greenish-grey eyes looked calmly as her braided back hair swished behind her in a ponytail; she rushed with a wooden stocked version of an M16 bopping by her waist.

"Help me…" He wheezed as he clutched on to Nick's shirt with his bloody hand. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he grip softened, his death dawning on everyone.

Silence swept across the room as everyone backed away from the boy's body, someone vomiting could be heard in the background. _'He's dead...He's dead...'_ Nick thought as he looked at his bloody shirt and back at the innocent life that was just taken. Just then the boy's body started to twitch as he let out a raspy groan.

"What the-" One of the teachers questioned as the school's nurse rushed over with the female student from before.

"He's alive, give him some space." The nurse spoke coldly as she backed the student away as well.

"Whats your name kid?" Fiona asked as the girl gave her a small smile.

"Shizuku Oda." She responded in a calm manner.

Just as everyone watched to see what the nurse would do next the boy's grayed hand raised up slowly to reach the nurse's neck. Just as he got a good grip on her shoulders he plunged his teeth into her shoulder, leaving the nurse screaming in pain as he bit deeper. Tearing through muscled tissue as the undead boy longed for the taste of flesh to fill it's empty stomach, longing for more. He finally dropped his molding hands from his now dead victim and looked towards the bleachers, slowly letting out a screechy groan.

That's when all hell broke loose...

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Students screamed as they all rushed down the bleachers, trampling over each other, each one desperately trying to reach the door. Just as the students reached the doors they were already greeted by more people, each looking similar to the now dead boy, who was now assisted by the nurse who had bitten into a teacher's foot.

"What are these things!" A student screamed as one of them tackled him down , biting into his neck as he cried in pain, blood spraying out all over the place. It sprayed a girl's face as she screamed, only to be bitten in the stomach by one of the things now ambushing the gym.

Today is going to be the end of a new beginning.

* * *

><p>I know not everyone was introduced but hey :)! they shall be in the next chapter so tell me do you like this one better than the 1st one XD? doesnt really matter R&amp;R :D~<p> 


End file.
